


The Self Proclaimed Astronomer

by Shoomp



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game), NitW - Fandom
Genre: Night in the Woods - Freeform, Nitw, Side Game, longest night, poem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoomp/pseuds/Shoomp
Summary: Imagine a place so barren and cold that the only souls you meet were the ones of lost travellers.The lost souls of travellers whom were drawn to such a bitter place like a sirens song, and that song left them buried beneath endless layers of snow that reformed to be their own casket at a attendee-less funeral.
Kudos: 4





	The Self Proclaimed Astronomer

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick Poem I came up with based off of one of the Side Stories within the game Night In The Woods ( NITW ). I may write a second part, but for the time being this is written in the perspective of the rather big black cat.

_ The Black Cat and the Self Proclaimed Astronomer _

—

In a place where the leaves never blossom, the snow is your casket, the everlasting blizzards greets you with blades of white, and the woods seem to never end, only relentless loops.

A place where the trees wind their pitch black bark around the land like monsters woken from an eternal slumber, now raging among us as they slowly suffocate what was once their land with black tendrils for branches.

A place where once joyous children played innocently in the blankets of snow, now weep as they wither off all by their lonesome. Like moths to a flame, the mindless yet brave wander in; and never return. Lost forever in a place where the ash trees move around, morphing the scape behind you and leaving you lost to the power of the land.

In a place where the lost souls debate your fate, the strings attached from their unforgiving fingertips and tied tightly to your limbs like a puppet. The strings choking you like the numbing coldness that is the dire air.

But for I have grown quite accustomed to such a barren land. Where the only people you’ll meet at the figures of rolled up snow with the spirits of the brave trapped inside them. Those brave spirits are the souls of the mindless wanderers, whom were lured to the mystery of the forest like a sailor to a sirens song.

A lonesome traveler in a cloak wanders within the forests endless maze, the trees lumbering behind them as they go.

And the traveler calls themselves an astronomer, allowing the stars of the sky lead them to their destination. On tonight’s longest night, our young Astronomer shall call anew.

I would call them a fool. The idea of letting stars guide you along an endless path seemed quite flabbergasting to me. But to each their own, for I did warn them about the dangers of this forest. 

At the beginning of the pathway I sat atop a blackened lamppost with an oil lantern hanging from a hook. The astronomer clapped their tethered boots along the old cobble bridge, and that was when I met this young traveler.

Let us see where the stars will take us then, shall we ?


End file.
